


Sleep

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: trans bingo [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Lea?” There was a muffled groan from under the covers followed by something Isa couldn’t quite make out. “Are you going to get out of bed today?”
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: trans bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561723
Kudos: 23





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Trans bingo](https://transbingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: tired.
> 
> There is non descriptive talks of a period.

Isa found it odd that Lea hadn’t yet gotten out of bed. Usually, he was up pretty early. Never before him, but he hardly ever slept this late. Both Roxas and Xion had gotten up, eaten breakfast and then made their way out to hang with their friends. He didn’t hear Lea get up at all. 

With a cup of coffee in hand, he made his way towards their bedroom to find Lea buried under all their covers. He walked over and set the mug down before sitting on the edge of the bed and giving what he assumed was Lea’s shoulder, giving him a shake. “Lea?” There was a muffled groan from under the covers followed by something Isa couldn’t quite make out. “Are you going to get out of bed today?”

Lea was silent for a moment before pulling the covers off his face, blinking at the light streaming in through the open curtains. He turned towards Isa and sighed. “I’m tired, Isa. I just want to sleep.”

Isa pressed a hand against Lea’s forehead. He felt a little warm and Isa briefly wondered if he was coming down with a cold. “You were tired yesterday too.” He brushed his fingers through Lea’s hair. “I brought you some coffee, but if you would prefer to sleep, I can get you some water instead.”

Lea just shrugged and pulled the covers over his head. Isa nodded and stood up, grabbing the coffee mug so he could bring it back to the kitchen and get Lea some water instead. As he went to pour the water into a cup, he heard Lea finally leave the bedroom and stumble into the bathroom before a string of curses could be heard. 

Isa frowned before reaching for a different mug and pulling down a packet of dark hot chocolate and a bag of mini marshmallows. He made it up, then headed back towards the bedroom where Lea had hid himself back under the covers. “Sit up, I made you some hot chocolate.”

Lea poked his head out from under the covers, staring at the mug in Isa’s hand for a moment before sitting up and accepting the mug. “Thanks,” Lea said. He blew on the drink before taking a sip, a couple of marshmallows sticking to his lips and he licked them away before patting the spot next to him. “Sit with me?”

Isa sat down and Lea leaned against him, careful not to spill his drinks on the sheet. Isa wrapped his arm around him, gently rubbing his hand along Lea’s side. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” Lea answered. “But this taste good, so thank you.” He pressed his lips against Isa’s cheek before taking another sip. “I should have known that’s why I’ve been so tired lately.” He gave a soft sigh and set his mug down and curled into Isa. “We’re supposed to have our anniversary dinner tonight.”

“We can reschedule,” Isa said. “If you need to sleep, then sleep.”

“But-”

“Our anniversary dinner can wait,” Isa interrupted. “We’ll go once you’re feeling up to it.”

Lea sighed. “Alright. Thanks, Isa.” He took the hand not on his side and threaded their fingers together. “I’m sorry, though.”

“Don’t be,” Isa said, turning his head to press a kiss to Lea’s temple. “Would you like to watch a movie?”

“Are you offering to laze around with me?”

Isa nodded and smiled at Lea. “I am.”

“Then sure.”

Isa started to pull away to find a movie. “Have any suggestions?”

“I can’t promise to stay awake through it, so you pick something,” Lea answered, snuggling back under the covers. Isa put a movie in before joining him, the two curling around each other as the movie started. Lea fell asleep twenty minutes in and Isa stayed with him, running his fingers through Lea’s hair, smiling at the man started to snore softly.


End file.
